midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Gothic Culture
By Damien Wynter: poet, historian, and cultural expert To be a Goth is to be blessed with a special ability to see the world in a way that no one else ever will. Even other Goths cannot share in your special perception. This is the reason for the many poets, writers, and artists among us. We desire to share our special vision with others, even when we know that they will never truly understand. On an externally-visual scale, Goths are pale-complexioned and black-haired. Our eyes are infamously pale from being washed with unique sight. Fabrics are dark in colour and sensibly complex in style. Dark draping fabrics, layers, and lace, cover our flesh. Our fair skin keeps us from excessive time in the sun. Thus, we do much of our dealings under the cover of darkness. Goths of both sexes favour make-up. Of common use is dark eyeliner, often thickly applied, to highlight our eyes. Lips and nails are quite often painted black as well. Non-Goths who dwell in Gothic cities may apply a white base or powder to their face. Goths are an artistic people. Many are frail of body. We are not great warriors, although we have our means of defending ourselves. We are a sub-culture. We are not a kingdom. Goths are found in both The Kingdom of Formor and The Byzantine Empire. Ours is a culture that embraces the differences in others, rather than shunning those of different nationalities or beliefs. We are a decadently civilized people. Our love of the beauty in individuals prevents us from placing too much attachment to unneeded sentimentality. Our names reflect this. If someone chooses to change her name, that is her business. You may even choose a different family name for yourself. Names are chosen either for meaning or for style. Following is a small sampling of lists of names: Gothic girls' names Abrianna, Addzelda, Aenea, Aja, Alyxa, Amalthea, Amarantha, Angelica, Aningan, Anisa, Anja, Aradia, Araris, Arduina, Arianna, Autumn, Bakari, Baranie, Belladonna, Bernadette, Bianca, Bixenta, Bliss, Branwen, Brianna, Bronwen, Calamity, Caomihe, Carmilla, Cat, Chaitra, Chalice, Charity, Chlamydia, Cinder, Dawn, Dee, Dee Dee, Dementia, Desire, Devanshi, Diamanda, Eleanore, Elegia, Eliza, Elphaba, Emili, Entropy, Esperance, Eternity, Ethereall, Farina, Finity, Francesca, Grace, Grainne, Gwendolyn, Halima, Helaine, Hiver, Hortenz, Hypatia, Imogen, Jacy, January, Jezriel, Kaitlyn, Kambriel, Karadarian, Karana, Khadijah, Lethe, Lillian, Lillith, Lorelei, Lorrelai, Lucia, Lucretia, Lycia, Lydia, Lyra, Maleficent, Mari, Mercy, Miakoda, Milena, Misericordia, Moira, Moon, Moonlight, Morgana, Morticia, Myn, Mystery, Nadia, Nadja, Nephthys, Octavia, Olivia, Ophelia, Oralie, Paige, Porcelain, Rain, Rasputina, Raven, Rhiannon, Rhylla, Rosamunde, Rubella, Sabina, Sangria, Selena, Serena, Severina, Shandy, Shanty, Shetan, Shivaan, Sindel, Siobhon, Siouxsie, Sofia, Sophia, Starla, Suspiria, Svetlana, Sylbie, Syn, Tabitha, Tameyla, Tanith, Tara, Tascha, Thalia, Theda, Threnody, Tiamat, Trilby, Trinity, Twilight, Vervain, Vesta, Viveca, Whisper, Willow, Xiaocu, Xiola, Gothic boys' names Akane, Albion, Albrecht, Alcaine, Ashlar, Bela, Caedmon, Cloven, Connor, Corin, Daemon, Damien, Dante, Demien, Drake, Draven, Eamon, Ebon, Eldritch, Faxon, Fisher, Forrest, Gabriel, Garak, Gareth, Gargamel, Garrick, Givon, Gnash, Goethe, Golgotha, Gregor, Gregorian, Grendel, Hades, Hadrian, Hamlet, Ian, Jareth, Javier, Jeremy, Johnathan, Jovan, Julian, Kedar, Kedrick, Kelton, Kinslayer, Liam, Lucifer, Mateo, Maxwell, Mikhail, Mordred, Myriamel, Nevan, Pilan, Ragnor, Rhys, Sacha, Satan, Sebastian, Servan, Shyam, Soren, Teague, Tiernan, Valhalla, Vance, Victor, Vidor, Wayland, Wolf, Xavier, Xerxes, Yevgeny, Zachariah, Ziven, Androgynous names Agony, Angel, Broken, Chaos, Chapel, Charnel, Cloud, Coal, Dave, December, Deodan, Deodanth, Drear, Ember, Envy, Fade, Fallen, Gethsemane, Ghost, Grey, Hallow, Hindley, Hostile, Jinx, Kindred, Lament, London, Lost, Malaise, Malice, Mercy, Metalla, Midnight, Mischa, Misery, Morgan, Morgoth, Mourn, Nameless, Night, Nightshade, Nothing, October, Pagan, Pallor, Phoenix, Prayer, Preceptor, Priest, Rage, Salem, Shadow, Sigh, Silence, Solemn, Solitaire, Somber, Sorrow, Spawn, Storm, Sullen, Tarnish, Twilight, Velvet, Winter, Wynter, Xaos, Gothic architecture is amongst the greatest that any have laid eyes upon. Magnificent spires, stained glass, arches, buttresses, gargoyle spouts, statuary, and fantastic murals, all adorn Gothic buildings. Gothic homes and businesses far outstrip any castle in the land for beauty. Castles are designed for defence. Gothic architecture is designed for appearance and longevity. Many buildings have remained for centuries. Goths see the beauty in decay. Buildings are not torn down for new development as long as the original structure remains sound. Goths are renowned for our literature. We are peerless poets and novelists. While there are few textbooks, histories, or books on the magic arts, there are quite a few artistic works. Goths tend to produce creative literature rather than dry reading material. One facet of Gothic culture that mystifies outsiders is our speech. We speak the same language that other people in our respective countries speak, but do so in a different way. We are unfailingly polite to each other—even hated enemies. We are markedly casual to those outside of our subculture, no matter the station of those to whom we are speaking. Our sentences are brief. Our word choices are flowy and entice the imagination. We unintentionally alienate those around us linguistically even without speaking in our native tongue. Few among us still retain anything but a rudimentary knowledge of the Gothic language. Gothic views on: The Kingdom of Formor: "A backwards country filled with backwards hicks." The Byzantine Empire: "This nation understands the need to have many cultures for its people. They also appreciate art. What they fail to realize is that many people just want to be left alone." The Heldanic Confederation: "I'll paint myself blue and run screaming down the mountain. Or not." The Killian Empire: "Many of them seem to have an enjoyment for delicate refined art. They also seem to have a greater enjoyment for the suffering of those not of their kind. I feel sorry for any Killian that don't fit in there." Elves: "They are beautiful, pale, and fragile-looking yet immortal… but all those pastels?" Dwarves: "There are those that dwell among us. We have taught each other much about architecture and story-telling. But unfortunately, they are untrainable when it comes to style and fashion." Hobgoblins: "Fortunately for civilization as we know it, these pathetic misanthropes are all but wiped out." Ghouls: "These are a tragically misunderstood species. They have their place in the world. We share a common bond in that our peoples are both assumed to be far darker than we really are." The Undead: "Sorry, no comment." :Others' views on Goths… Oldelands Goths: "They have lost the pride of the warrior—and they're weird." Everyone else: "They're dark, morbid, scary, and their eyes just creep me out—and they're weird." Appearance Barbaric Goths: Outrogoth (all blond) and Shirogoth (mixed colouration) tribes Decadent Goths: Septagoth tribe (all dark haired); Moroii and Lillitu clans in Formor; both of these and four others in Byzant; seven clans total (one never left homeland); entirety of Lillitu clan moved overseas See also Goths in Death: The Pale Horse Category:Codex Category:Almanac